<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pray In The Dark (Artwork) by nathyfaith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614165">Pray In The Dark (Artwork)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith'>nathyfaith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Divorce, Drunk Sam Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Murder, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide, Unrequited Love, Weddings, no comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is desperately, hopelessly, miserably in love with an angel. His problem? The angel is in love with his brother, and he doesn't have it in him to make any attempt to break up their relationship.</p><p>Sam never even learns that his angel is his soulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sastiel Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pray In The Dark (Artwork)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/gifts">quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was created for the Sastiel Big Bang, hope you all enjoy.<br/>I had a blast reading the amazing fic this art was created for!</p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598409/chapters/64851340">Pray In The Dark</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598409/chapters/64851340">  </a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>